It is known to construct vehicles such as automotive vehicles with structural members. For some automotive vehicles such as pick-up trucks, a bed or box incorporates several structural members. Reinforcements are typically used to stiffen or strengthen structural members. Hydroformed reinforcements have been suggested to stiffen up the existing front and rear of the pick-up bed or box. These hydroformed reinforcements occupy the same space as the existing stamped steel stake pocket reinforcements, but are missing a bottom surface or floor of the stake pocket.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a structural assembly for a vehicle that has an integral reinforcement. It is also desirable to provide a structural assembly for a vehicle that has a stop or floor for a pocket of a hydroformed member. It is further desirable to provide a structural assembly for a vehicle that is less time consuming and costly to manufacture. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a structural assembly for of a vehicle that meets these desires.